


Waiting Up

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: OK so after the I don't know what that was my last GD post, we have this.   Hopefully it'll put a smile on your face(s).  Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

> OK so after the I don't know what that was my last GD post, we have this. Hopefully it'll put a smile on your face(s). Enjoy! :=)

******

The clock read two AM.

Turning the device back, Alex rolled over, absently punching her pillow into submission before flopping back down on it with a frustrated huff. She shouldn’t be too worried she knew, there wasn’t much on Earth that could hurt Astra and the fact that J’onn trusted her to deal with this assignment on her own without a watchdog meant that he trusted her.

But still, the apartment felt empty without Astra’s presence.

If asked, Alex couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when things had changed between her and Astra, only that they had and had for the better. For close to a decade, Alex had been sleeping alone (not counting the occasional one-night stand during her collage days) but now she found that the bed felt too empty without Astra's weight pressed up against her.

She missed the way Astra would curl around her from behind, spooning up against her as she held onto the younger woman like she was a security blanket (and perhaps, in some way, she was).

She missed how whenever Astra would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare or disturbing dream, she would often pick up a book and start reading, usually without needing a light, as she had trouble going to back to sleep after such a dream, and invariably, Alex would roll over and, without a word, pull Astra close, holding her tightly as the tension eased from her form before she slowly put the book down and lay back down, curling up with Alex as she fell back asleep.

She even missed how Astra would suddenly ask her a question in the middle of the night, invariably starting a discussion between the two of them on whatever topic Astra had begun with—be it movies, politics, or what have you—that sometimes lasted well into the wee hours of the morning 

As Alex scowled into her pillow, she heard the front door open, followed by a set of soft footsteps (Astra could tell if she was awake or not and thus didn’t need to tiptoe into the room). Slowly, the bedroom door opened.

Relaxing, Alex felt the covers rustle and the mattress dip before she felt a familiar warmth curl around her from behind, one of Astra’s arms curling around her waist as a gentle kiss was placed on her shoulder, then her temple.

Smiling to herself, Alex reached down, finding Astra’s hand around her waist and taking hold of it, tightly lacing her fingers with Astra’s own as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

Safe and content once more…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
